


逻辑+真实+同情=信任

by aumiles



Series: 在精神疾病面前，爱多无力啊 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 你不是下雪天的体感 不是小王子和43次日落不是拐杖 不是玻璃罩 不是安全玩具 不是图书馆 不是啤酒和香薰蜡烛不是空气和重力 不是阳光 不是仙人球的土壤更重要的是 不是我自己 永远不会是





	逻辑+真实+同情=信任

h太明白那种把任何能够住进内心的人豁出一切地当做拐杖的事情了  
拐杖用久了会有安全感 会沾染体温 皮肤的油脂 甚至还会明白主人的心意  
但m不是拐杖 不是玻璃罩 不是安全玩具 不是图书馆 不是啤酒和香薰蜡烛  
不是空气和重力 不是阳光 不是仙人球的土壤  
不是止血的女式手帕 不是热或冰的或室温的可饮用水  
不是下雪天的体感 不是小王子和43次日落  
不是他

他们当然还是可以一起多愁善感 说着还好有彼此相拥取暖这种场面话  
病友的感情是不会长久的 同病症也只是一种伴随症状  
毕竟一个人想的是赶紧好起来 另一个想的却是 就这样也可以生存 更何况现在有人作伴  
他以为自己找到了用来中和振荡以接近和谐的孪生子  
他当然知道即使再相像的两面镜子也照不出彼此的盲视角  
他怎会误会所说的感同身受其实也只是能看懂容忍你的不正常而不是愿意再去陪你体验一遍  
更别提24/7的待命 做个铁甲骑士把你从活火山的熔岩汤里捞出来裹进安全毯  
逐个纠正名为“h”的强系统里那些不恰当的输入  
因为就算是鬼屋的工作人员看到被吓哭的游客也会赶紧安抚的  
更何况那个人曾和他同病相怜 两情相悦

但是有一天我们的感情线距离越拉越开 远到有麻雀停在上面唱求爱的歌曲都听起来那么悲怆  
你好了 重新回到阳光之下 我思忖着向你伸出友谊之手 甚至不是求援之手  
你还会记得我们今天的所思所想吗  
你可以忘记曾经向你袒露肚皮上的箭伤的那个小孩子吗 你也曾是小孩子 不是吗 若不是的话请尽忘了吧  
你会说 思想那么极端干嘛 活得积极一点不好吗  
你会说 这一切难以消化的反馈都是因为你的接收器失灵  
fix yourself 不要再活在对现实的扭曲和臆想中了  
你会说 我不喜欢和你聊天时的自己 这让我重新感觉阴暗 而现在的我太需要阳光花香 你也想要那些  
不是吗  
不是吗  
我想要你 这正当吗 是被允许的吗 会有可能吗 你会站在世人的那边和他们一起更用力厌弃我吗  
你会吗  
你会吗

可是这些黑暗和绝望都是生命本身的啊 感受着它就像时时不漏掉一回呼吸一样  
我的心跳 砰砰砰砰砰 像星屑般多的微小炸弹已经被定好引爆时间  
所有 叮叮 和忽闪而现的光束 都像是新来信的提醒  
绝望又紧张 上下窜飞的竟是美丽的蝴蝶在心房附近拍打翅膀


End file.
